


Hard Work

by Teddy1008



Series: Sexually-Motivated Academic Dishonesty [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Tony Stark, Professor Tony Stark, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Peter Parker, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Prompt: Peter sucking Professor Stark's cock under his desk while he lectures for a better test grade or just like begging for a better grade.“Bend over. I want to fuck you today. I want you to beg me to fuck you. I want to bury my cock in your tight fuckin’ ass so you can show me that if you can’t get a good grade by studying, you can at least get it by letting your professor take you over his desk.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Sexually-Motivated Academic Dishonesty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195430
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time ever writing a professor/student sort of thing.
> 
> i feel like i should also mention that this is still a part of the Sexually Motivated Academic Dishonesty series, even though Tony and Peter have a different relationship here than in the other two works in the series. but the works in this series can be read without reading the other ones, so i'm adding it here, since it still has the 'academic au' theme!

Peter knew exactly what he was getting himself into when Professor Stark had asked him to stay behind so they could discuss his grade. Ned and MJ had shot him a sympathetic look, and Peter had had to fake a grimace for show when in reality, his dick was doing the farthest thing from grimacing right now.

This wasn’t the first time Professor Stark had requested that he stay for a discussion, which was exactly how he knew that there wouldn’t be much of a _discussion_ happening once the other students left.

And sure enough, the moment the door closed, Peter turned to face Tony, immediately striding closer so he could press his lips against the older man’s.

“Hang on, Pete,” Tony grunted. He closed the blinds, locked the door, then returned, surprising Peter by lifting him right into his arms, cupping his ass, then settling him on the edge of his desk. He kissed Peter, hard and fast and sloppy, and when they pulled apart, Peter tugged at Tony’s tie and complained, “Too many layers.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him which clearly meant, _behave._

In an effort to wipe the stern look off of his face, Peter leaned forward and kissed Tony again, arching his back to press into it, especially when Tony seemed content to let him lead this time. After a few moments of indulging him, Tony pushed a hand through his hair and pulled him back so that he had to strain his neck to be able to meet eye contact.

Peter licked his lips, hiding a smirk when Tony’s eyes immediately flitted down to follow the movement. “You needed to see me, Professor?” he said softly, grinning.

“I did.” Tony’s eyes darkened, almost hungrily, which meant he had something good up his sleeve—and when that happened, Peter ended up crying or getting fucked hard enough to feel it for the rest of the day. Or both. Usually both. 

“Well, why don’t you go ahead and tell me?” Peter purred, leaning forwards to hook his arms around Tony’s neck seductively. 

Tony grabbed his arms before he could, making him pout. The man leaned close enough for their noses to brush against each other’s, and when he spoke, it was low and quiet, just barely audible enough. “We need to discuss your grade on your latest test in my class, Mr. Parker.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Peter breathed back.

Without even looking away, Tony yanked out a package of paper from his desk drawer, and held it right in front of Peter’s face. On the top was a big, fat 69, scrawled in messy writing and circled with a question mark in the corner. 

Peter pouted, temporarily distracted from his initial plan to get into Tony’s pants and reached out to take it from the man’s hands. “Why’d you grade so hard?” he huffed, dismayed, after flipping through it.

“I didn’t.” Tony leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms, and oh, okay, he looked every bit like a disappointed professor now.

It went straight to Peter’s dick, and he swallowed, looking up at Tony defiantly. “This is gonna drop my grade _a lot.”_

“No shit.” Tony took the test back from him, tossing it on the desk carelessly before yanking Peter off of the desk without a warning, making him gasp. He pushed Peter’s shoulder downwards, and Peter let himself be manhandled down to his knees without protest, not even flinching when his knees hit the floor with a thump. “You wanted a bit of attention from me, is that it?”

“No,” Peter gasped. “I swear.”

“Then why’d you fuck up so badly this time?” Tony snapped, sounding genuinely irritated. “You’ve never gotten anything below a 90 in my class. What, were you too busy sucking dick and getting yourself off to study? You think that kind of _filthy_ behaviour is acceptable in my class?”

“No,” Peter repeated, shaking his head hard enough to give himself whiplash. “I just—I didn’t—I _studied!”_

“Clearly not enough.” Tony sat down in his seat, appraising him, then reached out and pressed the toe of his Oxford to the tent in Peter’s pants, making him inhale sharply. Tony smirked and pressed harder, nudging Peter’s knees apart farther. 

“Please.” Peter shuddered. “Professor, I’ll do anything. Lemme raise my grade. Please. I can spend more time with you after class, to make up f-for it.”

Tony laughed condescendingly. “You think that’s a _punishment_ for you, Mr. Parker?” He leaned forward, thumbing at Peter’s lip before pushing into his mouth. “I don’t reward filthy boys.” He watched Peter for a few minutes, clearly content with how they were, before pulling his thumb out to wipe it off in his hair. “But if you ask very, _very_ nicely, maybe I’ll consider a grade change. But you’d have to _really_ convince me.”

“I can,” Peter gasped, surging forward, mouth watering. “Please, Professor, I—”

“Mm. That’s not what you call me.” The only indication of how much Peter’s pleas were affecting Tony was the fact that the man let his legs sprawl open wider.

Peter shuffled forwards on his knees, and Tony met him halfway by rolling forwards in his chair so that Peter was still lodged underneath his desk. Peter leaned forward, letting his eyes flutter shut as he mouthed at Tony’s bulge for a few moments. “Please, _Daddy.”_

“Mmm, there we go.” Tony reached out, sliding a hand through his hair, pushing his curls out of his forehead. He gently pushed Peter off of himself, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, drawing his cock out from his pants. “Maybe you _will_ earn yourself some extra marks by the end of the day.”

That was Peter’s cue to take his cock into his mouth, immediately taking him all the way down, practically drooling for it already. He heard a sharp intake of breath from above him, which only encouraged his efforts to take Tony apart with his mouth. He _knew_ just how much Tony liked fucking his mouth, making him take it and take it and take it until he came down his throat, then watched him swallow every drop of come gratefully like his life depended on it, and he was sure that today wouldn’t be any different. 

Sometimes, though, Tony surprised him.

Today was one of those days.

The man picked up his test again, flipping through it as though Peter wasn’t gagging on his dick. “Wrong here, wrong here, and wrong _again…_ all only on the first page, too. You see what I mean?” Tony sighed, sounding like Peter had disappointed him beyond his capacity to be disappointed. “I mean, a 69? Mr. Parker, I expected better from you. Was I mistaken to think that?”

Peter let out a small whine, which Tony ignored. 

“The test wasn’t _that_ hard. I mean, that spoiled brat in the back—Eugene, I think his name was—he got an 86.” Tony watched Peter for a few moments, then stopped him to stroke the back of his fingers down Peter’s cheek, almost affectionately. “You know, I always thought you were the smartest in the class, since the first day of class. But maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe instead of sitting with the others, I should just keep you here, under my desk, so I can have my cock kept warm while I give a lecture. Maybe that’s all you’re good for—my little cockwarmer. I mean, you certainly look the part right now, don’t you?”

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut at his words. His boxers were growing damp with precome. 

“Too bad I can’t actually do that, though.” Tony sounded genuinely regretful, still holding Peter down onto his cock. “I don’t think you’d be good at keeping quiet.” As if to make his point, Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat and Peter gagged, pulling back to cough, eyes watering. He looked up, sniffling, when Tony tutted from above him.

“You see, Mr. Parker? This is exactly what I mean when I say I can’t have you _gagging_ on my dick during class. You’re too loud and messy. Everyone would know I’m hiding a slut under my desk, and then where would we be?” Tony pulled him back onto his dick by his hair, holding him there for a few seconds before letting him come back up, spluttering for breath.

After taking a few moments to compose himself, Peter cautiously took him back into his mouth, sucking properly now, letting his tongue trace the veins on the underside of his cock. Tony let out a small groan. “Fuck, the mouth on you,” he swore softly. He let Peter continue his efforts for a few more minutes before pulling him off again. “Alright, alright, enough.”

Panting, Peter sat back on his heels, licking his swollen lips. He looked up at Tony questioningly, suddenly wondering if he’d done something wrong—usually, Tony never stopped him once they got started.

Tony laughed at the quizzical expression on his face, then snapped his fingers and pointed at his desk. “Bend over. I want to fuck you today. I want you to beg me to fuck you. I want to bury my cock in your tight fuckin’ ass so you can show me that if you can’t get a good grade by studying, you can at least get it by letting your professor take you over his desk.”

Peter’s lips parted at the words, the image making his head dizzy with want. He scrambled onto his feet, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to obey. He shoved his pants down eagerly, along with his boxers, and stepped out of them, and after a small pause, tore his rumpled shirt off of himself. He bent over, reaching out to grasp the opposite edge of the desk, and gasped when Tony effortlessly lifted him onto the desk, folding his knees so that his ass was up and his head down. “Like this,” he growled, pinching the inside of Peter’s thigh, making him yelp. 

Peter moaned when he heard the familiar click of the bottle of lube, then gasped when Tony squirted some onto his fingers before rubbing them on his hole. Keening, he whined, “O-Oh, fuck—”

“Crying for it already, sweetheart?” Tony sounded fond as he slipped a finger in, and then two, scissoring him open quickly enough for it to burn just the way Peter liked it. “Oh, you’re so desperate for daddy’s cock, aren’t you? Have you been thinking about it all day?” 

“N-No—”

“Shhh. That’s alright. I know, it’s embarrassing to be so needy. But you can’t deny it, baby. That’s just who you are.” Tony’s fingers rubbed against his prostate, making him wail high-pitched. “Oh, no, that won’t do. Too loud. You trying to attract attention from other professors now, too?” Tutting, Tony came around his desk to face Peter, then undid his tie before rolling it up into a wad and holding it out. “Open.”

Peter obediently opened his mouth, shuddering when Tony shoved it in, effectively muffling any noises. 

“There we go. Much better.” Looking pleased, Tony made his way back around, concentrating on working him open once more. 

Peter moaned, pushing back on his fingers, and Tony cracked a hand across his left cheek, and then his right, his fingers still buried in Peter’s hole. “Greedy,” he admonished, twisting his fingers and making Peter jerk. “You’re a sight, baby. Needy. Slutty. _Cock-stupid.”_ Tony worked a third finger in for a few moments, before pulling them out. 

Peter jumped when Tony placed a hand on his hip, and he shuddered, salivating and soaking the tie in his mouth. 

“You ready to earn that A, sweetheart?” Tony murmured, and chuckled when Peter nodded eagerly, pressing back. “Yeah, I know you are.” He pushed in, making Peter’s eyes roll into the back of his head because _fuck,_ Tony was big enough to make him dizzy. 

They worked into a pace, Peter pushing back against Tony every time the man canted his hips, making them both groan in unison. 

Tony pushed a hand into his hair, yanking his head back, and gripped Peter’s hip with the other. “You’re always so tight, baby, no matter how much time I spend fucking you.” Tony’s voice was low and throaty, and it went straight to Peter’s dick. “What am I gonna do with you, huh? Does _Daddy_ have to pop your cherry every time we do this? Or maybe I should tell you to prep yourself before coming to class every day. Now wouldn’t that be nice?” 

Peter shuddered, making a pitiful noise at the back of his throat, and his cock bobbed. 

Tony laughed, and released his hair in favour of gripping the base of his cock with his fingers. “Oh no you don’t,” he growled. “You don’t get to make a filthy mess all over my desk and your paper. You don’t deserve that. Not when you got such a bad mark.” He pulled all the way out before pushing back in, making Peter keen. “Or maybe that’s exactly what we should do. Should we make that pretty cock of yours spill all over your paper? Would really help you remember what happens when you focus on nothing but dick, huh?” 

Tony leaned forward, mouthing at his shoulder, then bit down hard enough to make Peter let out a muffled cry. “Gonna mark you up,” he muttered against his skin. “Gonna remind you who you belong to, whose dick you suck to pass your classes.” 

Peter pushed back against him again, whining, and Tony chuckled. “Don’t worry,” he purred, kissing his shoulder. “I won’t tell. It’ll be our little secret.” 

He gripped both sides of Peter’s hips with his hands, hard enough to bruise, and began to fuck him in earnest. It wasn’t long before Tony gave a warning groan that Peter was all too familiar with, spilling into his ass, and he instinctively tightened, milking Tony’s cock dry. 

“Fuck,” Tony panted, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “You’re so perfect, baby. Fuck.” He slowly pulled out, and Peter stayed in position, too tired to move.

After a few seconds, Peter heard the rustle of Tony zipping his pants back up, and he let out a dry, grateful sob when Tony circled around to take the tie out of his mouth, damp with his spit now. He took Peter’s arm, then pressed it into the palm of his hand, making him shudder. “‘s y-your tie, Daddy.”

“Nah, baby. I have more.” As if to prove his point, Tony reached over the desk and opened his left drawer, revealing a box of ties, and took one out before looping it around his neck, underneath the collar of his shirt. He knotted it, then gestured to the wad of cloth in Peter’s hand. Leaning closer, he kissed him for a few long seconds, then murmured against his lips, “When you get yourself off tonight, I want you to take that tie and wrap it around your pretty cock, and make a fuckin’ mess out of it. Got it?”

Peter stared wide-eyed, then nodded, making Tony smile. The man traced the outline of his lips with his thumb tenderly, a sharp contrast from the earlier roughness, then leaned in to kiss him. 

Peter let his eyes flutter shut, basking in the affection. “Daddy,” he breathed when they pulled apart, making Tony grin.

The man stepped around the desk to circle back around, and Peter’s breath hitched in his chest when Tony pulled his cheeks apart to admire his come leaking out of his hole.

“So pretty, baby,” Tony murmured. “Look at’chu. So messy. ‘s not your fault though, you can’t help it.” He cracked a hand on Peter’s left cheek, hard enough for the sound to echo, then pulled back. “Get dressed. You know I have another lecture in ten minutes.”

Peter let out a soft whine, clambering off of the desk and onto his feet unsteadily, wobbling a bit. He looked at Tony uncertainly, swallowing when a bit of come trickled out, dripping down his inner thigh. “But—what about—”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I said get dressed, didn’t I?”

Peter gulped, then scrambled to pick his clothes off of the floor. He hastily put them back on, gasping when more come leaked out at his movements. “Daddy, I—oh god, I need—”

“No.” Tony smiled at him sweetly. “You wanted to be all needy and filthy today, so that’s how you’ll stay. A good reminder of your place, I think.” He sauntered forwards, stroking a hand down Peter’s cheek before gripping his chin, pulling him into one last soft kiss. “Better get to your next class, sweetheart. And remember who owns you.” He reached around, squeezing Peter’s ass, making the boy gasp and desperately clench to try and stop the responding dribble of come. “Try not to stain anything.”

With that, Tony opened the door for him with a brilliant grin, and Peter tossed him a pitiful look before stumbling his way out.

Behind him, Tony added, loud enough for any passersby to overhear, “Have a good rest of the day, Mr. Parker. Excellent discussion we had about your paper. Your grade change will be made by this evening, provided you keep up the _hard work.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, please feel free to comment! 
> 
> _edit 03.11 - working on a part 2 for this now!_
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](https://snowstark.tumblr.com/), where you can send me more prompts!


End file.
